sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Jackie Kovacs
Name: Jackie Kovacs Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: Eleven (Junior) School: Hobbsborough Homeroom: Mrs. Laney's Homeroom Hobbies and Interests: Writing, drawing and painting. Appearance: Jackie stands at about 5'10 and weighing in at around 150lbs Jackie is lean and trim. He doesn't have any bulk but his graceful figure is fairly wiry. His eyes are a dark brown; his hair is a light tawny and features a blonde streak, which has been permanently dyed into his hair, adding to his feminine appeal. His body is evenly tanned, his face and skin is smooth and his long eyelashes complete his feminine grace. Jackie undoubtedly works to maintain his good looks but not to an extreme extent. As far as fashion sense, Jackie grew up under his mother’s influence and thus will often strive for exotic fashion-runway clothing. Recently, however, upon attending Hobbsborough, Jackie has dawned a more conventional look and is usually seen in Old Navy style clothing and tight blue jeans. After he has established himself among the student body it is likely he will revert to his old look again. Jackie is the epitome of metro, and he’s proud of it. Biography: Jackie has a somewhat sordid past, though you wouldn't know it by looking at him. His father was never really a presence in the Kovacs household. He did occasionally take breaks from his playboy lifestyle to return home to pass out, beg for money or on the rare occasion, attempt to imbue Jackie with his bad habits. Nevertheless, Jackie was able to live a fairly healthy childhood under the care of his mother. Growing up with a single liberal mother taught Jackie a sense of feminism as well as a liberal mindset that has taught him to treat everyone equally. Jackie has grown very close to his mother over the years, and the two treat each other like loving friends rather than mother and son. Growing up in downtown Montreal wasn't all fun and games for Jackie though, being as he was often overly trusting towards people, Jackie was in a few tussles with his peers. Jackie learned that ups and downs of the street and wasn't useless in a fight, but during his few conflicts, Jackie developed a disdain for conflict, and an empathy for he victims of humanity. As is such, Jackie tries very hard to be kind and accepting, through his aloof exterior. Jackie also picked up his bad smoking habit from his life in Montreal. Jackie is generally aloof, but once engaged in conversation Jackie's kindness and romanticism often shines through. Jackie was never good at approaching people and never really good at truly expressing himself to others. He often hides his true emotions to 'protect' others and is prone to bouts of depression due to this. This is also one of the reasons why Jackie is such a passionate writer and artist. He looses his emotions onto the page in the form of poetry, prose or art. His skill for listening to people was also developed by this inability to express his own emotions, but he is still a poor judge of character as he will empathize with people far too often. Overall, Jackie has a quiet personality, but when approached and engaged he is a kind person with an almost altruistic approach to others. A fan of art and the son of a fashion model turned designer, Jackie has always been a fan of art. His mother imbued him with an appreciation and eye for art, and over the years Jackie has become fairly skilled in most creative forms. As they are also his primary outlet for expression. Jackie is also an insatiable reader who has made his way through many varieties of books. Jackie has won a few prizes for his stories and poems and is on the verge of being published in an anthology. Though fairly altruistic and unassuming, Jackie has always held a disdain for people willing to oppress others. Many of Jackie's close friends back home were un-conventional and many of them considered nerds by the general populous. Jackie befriended many of them because for the most part, they were very kind and accepting people, and overlooked by their peers. Jackie was usually able to escape similar persecution because of his good looks and his kindness. Although Jackie has a deep-seeded respect and reverence for women, as well as a strong sense of romanticism. Jackie is notoriously afraid of approaching any of his love interests. Jackie has always feared that he would make a fool of himself or that he would in some way slight the girl. Jackie has only been involved in one romantic relationship, which ended in his heart break, but much like his other personal feelings Jackie has concealed his emotions from everyone. Jack does not play any sports, but he jogs and runs occasionally to keep himself in shape. He spends most of his time reading or just being artistic instead. He isn't the epitome of good health and athleticism, but he has enough muscle to do most sports while only occasionally taking breaks to attend his smoker's cough. Mostly, he exercises to maintain his health and appearance. In summary, Jackie is a metro, feminine young man with a very liberal outlook on life and an altruistic approach to others. He has many deep seeded influences and many buried emotions, but is always willing to help someone in need. Advantages: Jackie is a resourceful person with a varied and broad set of skills. While he is not particularly skilled at any one trade he is neither unfit or unequipped with the skills to survive one his own in a dangerous situation. His kindness, trusting and accepting nature could aid him in seeking allies, and his good appearance could also give him an advantage over others. Disadvantages: Jackie’s accepting and kindness could ultimately lead to misplaced trust and his altruism could lead him to making foolish sacrifices for the sake of others. He has never killed and is in fact disgusted by the prospect and though his fighting skills are adequate, they are in no way, on the same level as many others. Jackie’s new to Hobbsborough and his unfamiliarity with many people from the schools could also be a severe disadvantage. Number: Male Student no. 22 --- Designated Weapon: Jacknife Conclusions: An effeminate guy with an effeminate name. He goes to Hobbsborough, he should just come out of the closet like everybody else already. B22 is another one who will endanger himself for the sake of others -- the never-envied but always valuable "protector" kids. He'll inevitably throw away his own life to save someone who will proceed to die moments afterward. That's just how it works. The above biography is as written by Nealosi. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Nealosi '''Kills: None. Killed by: Felix Travertil Collected Weapons: Jacknife (issued weapon) Allies: Gail Smith, Ricky Callahan, John Matthews and Kayla Ravoy Enemies: Felix Travertil Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Jackie. In order from first to finish. Pre-Game: *That New Guy *It's A Fixer-Upper *Mrs. Laney's Homeroom *Long Walks *Hallway Encounter Version II: *Empathies and Desperation. *I Would Walk Five Hundred Miles... *You can feel what you don't see Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jackie Kovacs. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Jackie was originally intended to be my main flagship, but after realizing how static he was on the island and how his personal philosophy and approach would never change I wanted him dead. Plus, I really didn't enjoy writing for the sentimental-artsy-fartsy kid. - Nealosi Category:V2 Students